


Together

by Lazydink



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce is a hypocrite always, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, Insecure Damian Wayne, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Slight Scent Kink, Switch Dick Grayson, Switch Tim Drake, Top Bruce Wayne, Yandere Dick Grayson, i don’t know what i’m doing, just fuck your son bruce it’s not that hard, kinda??, stop being a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydink/pseuds/Lazydink
Summary: Dick, Jason, Tim, and Bruce have all been in a relationship for years, keeping it a secret from Damian. When Damian finds out, his brothers find a way to convince their father to let go of his silly morals and let his ‘real son’ join.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my celebratory 100 followers on Twitter fic! 🥳 thank you guys for hanging out with me and tolerating my incessant babbles XD
> 
> I made a thread about this a while ago... here it is in the flesh. Hope y’all like it 😊

It’s been a while since Dick has visited the manor. He’s been on a mission for almost a month and he was honestly excited to see them again. 

After he unlocks the door and dumps his duffel bag to the side, he follows the suspicious sounds he hears coming from the living room with a smirk. He leans against the doorframe and silently takes in the sight before him, waiting to announce his presence. 

Jason is bent over the couch with his jeans around his ankles. His torso and arms hang limp over the side, twitching when Bruce slams deep inside of him and grinds. Bruce moans, sliding his hands up and down Jason’s back. He’s never really been chatty in bed, but that doesn’t stop his partner from rambling beneath him.

“Harder, B, c’mon I know you can do better than that.” Jason teases, but it comes out weak and undermines his statement. Regardless, Bruce does go harder. He moves his hands from his back to grip his hips and yank him back onto his harsh thrusts, growling as he leans back to watch where Jason is taking him in.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Jason whines, arching his back and plopping his head face down into a cushion. 

The sound of the tv channels changing prompts Dick to look past the lewd display and he spies Tim, naked on his stomach while he casually flits through shows. 

Dick clears his throat and walks in, ignoring Bruce and Jason as he sits down beside Tim. “Anything good on?”

Tim looks over his shoulder, not at all surprised by his sudden appearance. “Nah, it’s all shit.” He reaches back and guides Dick’s face down to meet his and kisses him.

“Finally decided to grace us with your presence?” Tim turns over and puts his arms behind his head, revealing the hickeys and bite marks that litter his chest.

“I missed you too, Timmy.” Dick simpers, ruffling his hair until Tim bats him away. A loud curse from Jason draws both of their attention. Dick nods over to them. “They don’t even know I’m here, do they?”

Tim huffs a soft laugh. “Bruce has been in one of those moods. I woke up this morning with his dick in my ass.” He lifts his leg slightly to show Dick the seed leaking out of him. “Damian has been gone all weekend, I think he’s trying to make the most of his absence.”

Dick furrows his brows. “He’s not here? Why? I wanted to surprise the little brat.”

“He went to stay with Jon. He said they’re working on a case but... something seems off.” Tim scratches his head. “For the last week, he’s been really pissy. Like, even more than usual. I asked him where Bruce was one day and he just went crazy! He even yelled at me. I’ve never seen him act out like this before.”

That’s... concerning to say the least. Damian may not be the most peppy or cooperative person he knows, but he never outright yells. It’s beneath him. Whenever him and Jason fight, Damian always mocks him for raising his voice, says it’s just proof that you’re in the wrong. 

Dick’s frown deepens. “Really...”

Tim sighs. “Yeah, maybe you can talk some sense into him tomorrow. If he’s gonna listen to anyone, it’s gonna be you.” He hooks his ankle around Dick’s waist. “But worry about him later. Bruce has been hogging Jason all weekend and I wanna fuck something.”

“Oh so I’m a thing now. How romantic.” Despite his grumbling, Dick strips out of his clothes and straddles Tim, lazily grinding his ass back against his cock.

Jason moans loudly as he comes, thigh muscles twitching when Bruce doesn’t stop.

“Now they’re just trying to show off.” Dick leans down and kisses along Tim’s jaw. “You think you can make me scream louder than Jay, little Red?”

Tim’s eyes darken. 

“Let’s find out.”

————

The next day, Dick relishes in the pleasant ache in his body. The Wayne household is infamous for their indulgent welcomes. All day and almost all night they were intertwined. Even though they rarely say it outright, every mark on his body is proof of how much they missed him.

He admires a particularly dark hickey Jason left on his wrist as he pours himself his third cup of coffee for the day. He was a little tired from last night but he didn’t want to miss Damian’s arrival so he woke up early. Although he wanted to surprise him, maybe Dick should have just called to see when he’d get home so he could have slept in more. It’s already almost noon.

Dick turns when he hears light footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Damian?” Dick’s face brightens. He wanted to surprise Damian but he ended up being the one surprised. “When did you get home?”

With a scowl etched across his face, the boy ignores him and grabs a water bottle from the fridge before turning around and going back up the stairs.

Why that little-

After placing his coffee back on the counter, Dick follows him, jogging to catch up. “Hey, wait!” When they reach the top floor Dick places his hand on Damian’s shoulder, trying not to feel hurt when he flinches.

“How long have you been home? Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” He tries to pull him in for a hug. “I missed you baby bird.”

Damian shrugs him off. “I arrived at 8:13. If that is all you need, I’ll be taking my leave.”

Dick wracks his brain for something to make Damian stay, to discreetly shake him out of whatever mood he was in. “Actually, there is something I need. I’m pretty stuck on a case and I could use your help with it.”

He seems to perk up almost imperceptibly but quickly masks his interest. “Apologies, I am very busy at the moment.” 

“Hm, really? Well, maybe I can get Jason to help me. Have you seen him around?”

Fury replaces the blasé mask on his face. “I am not my brother’s keeper.” He basically spits the words out.

Dick raises his hands in surrender. “Alright Cain, it was just a question, damn.” He lowers his arms and walks closer. “Dami, I’m worried about you. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

He looks more unsettled than Dick has ever seen him and his concern rises. “There is nothing wrong. Just go find the other buffoons and leave me alone.” Damian tries to make an escape to his room but Dick catches the door before he can shut him out. 

“You’re not getting away that easily.” Dick closes them in and follows him. “I can tell something is bothering you, baby bird.” He keeps his tone gentle, doing his best to placate the boy. “Just tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help.”

Damian is still facing away from him. Dick waits for him to say something, anything but he doesn’t. He’s about to give up and walk out when he hears a tiny sniffle. His eyes widen.

“Dami?” Dick rushes over and cups his face, heart aching when he sees his tear streaked face. Damian shakes him off but doesn’t run away, instead hiding his face in Dick’s shirt and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Dick hugs him tight and dips down to rest his chin on his head. “Dami... baby you’ve gotta tell me what’s wrong. You’re scaring me.”

They stay like that for a few minutes while Damian gets his bearings. Finally, he steps back and takes a shaky breath and they both go to sit on his bed. 

Damian rubs his eyes angrily and fiddles with the hem of his T-shirt. “I... I know.”

Dick’s heart stops. Is he talking about what he thinks he’s talking about? “Know what?”

“I know about you and Jason.” He bites his lip. “And Tim.” Damian finally meets his gaze. “And Father.”

Dick freezes under Damian’s accusing stare. It looks like he’s trying to hold on to anger, his dark brows pulled together. But his lip wobbles and his eyes are glassy with unshed tears.

They... they did intend to tell Damian about them. One day. It just never seemed like the right time, and he was so young. It wasn’t necessary for him to know. It would have only confused him. 

He and Tim had talked about telling him a few times, before coming to the conclusion that they should wait till he’s older. Wait for him to come into his own body and figure out who he is, his preferences. Because... they did want him. But Dick didn’t want him to feel forced, didn’t want to tell him too early only for Damian to regret it later.

“Damian... I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I promise, we weren’t going to keep it a secret from you forever.” Dick takes his hand. “I know it may seem strange, but we love each other.”

Damian makes a hurt sound and wraps his arms around himself. “I know... you just don’t love me.”

That startles Dick enough that he jerks back. “What? Of course we love you.” He scoots closer and pulls Damian in for a hug. “All of us love you very much, why would you say that?”

“Then why am I always alone?!” Damian pushes his chest. “Ever since you left, they spend all of their time together. Away from me.”

Dick’s heart aches for his boy. His hurt, lonely boy. He never knew how much this secret affected him. How much it separated Damian from the rest of his family.

“Damian, please. I’m sorry that they’ve been neglecting you but I promise we love you just as much as we love each other.”

He looks up at him with red eyes, a little bit of snot running from his nose. 

“Then why don’t you kiss me?”

Apparently it’s startle Dick day because this is probably the third time today he feels the air sucked out of him. Dick is so surprised, his mind whirring and spinning as he tries to comprehend his little brothers words.

Damian is taking deep shuddering breaths. “Why doesn’t anyone touch me?” He implores Dick with his big green eyes. “Am I not... to your liking?”

Dick’s resolve shatters like glass and he lunges forward the remaining few inches, pressing their lips together. Damian’s lips are so soft, so plush as he hesitantly kisses back, gasping softly when Dick cups the back of his head to pull him closer.

Dick kisses him desperately, trying to prove him wrong. He does love Damian. He loves him so, so much and now that he’s finally in his arms Dick is never letting him go. When Damian hiccups another cry Dick licks into his mouth, running their tongues together. He whines and Dick has to pull back before he goes too far. Although, he’s probably already gone too far.

Their lips part with a wet sound and Damian blushes, touching his lips with his fingers.

“...Are you sure you want this, Damian?” Dick tries to keep his tone even, looking at him seriously.

Damian nods enthusiastically, placing his hands on Dick’s thighs and leaning forward. “Yes!” He blushes and draws back, clearing his throat. “I mean, only if you want to. Do... do the rest of them like me?”

Dick kisses his forehead. “Of course, baby bird. In fact, I should go find them and give them the good news.” He winks and stands up, subtly readjusting himself in his pants. He’s about to walk away when Damian tugs on his shirt.

“Even... even Father?”

He looks so worried and that makes Dick immediately blurt out his next words. “Yes, especially Bruce.” He pets his shoulder in reassurance. “Don’t worry, Dami.”

When Dick leaves the room and closes the door behind him he sighs. He’s never really heard Bruce talk about Damian like that. He’s always just assumed they all wanted Dami. Well... whatever happens will happen. How could Bruce not like him?

Dick goes to where Bruce always is, the cave. His footsteps echo as he walks in. He knows Bruce has already noticed his presence, but he still pretends to sneak over and plant a kiss on his cheek. “Hey, B.”

He gets a brief, tense smile before his eyes go back to the screen in front of him. “Hello, Dick.”

Dick bites his lip. “Sooo... I’ve got some news?”

“Regarding which case?” 

“Um, it’s not about a case. It’s about Damian.”

That seems to catch his attention and he finally turns in his chair to face Dick. “What happened.”

Dick rubs the back of his neck and laughs nervously. Oh boy, where should he start? “You know how he’s been acting up recently?” Bruce dips his head in acknowledgment. Dick lets the bomb drop. “Well apparently he found out about all of us, that we’re sleeping together.”

Bruce groans and massages his temple. There’s a pause while he takes in this information then he shakes his head in dismay. “I sincerely hope you didn’t confirm his accusations.”

“I couldn’t lie to him.” Dick furrows his brows. “He knows, there’s no way anything I could have said would have changed his mind. He’s not stupid.”

A deeper groan of exasperation. “...What did he say?”

Dick takes a deep breath and walks closer. “He felt hurt because we didn’t tell him, but he understood that we love each other.” Bruce’s shoulders are still tense. He knows there’s more he isn’t telling.

“And... he wants us too.”

Bruce pales. “What?” His voice comes out choked.

Dick can’t let this chance slip through his fingers, the chance for them all to be together. His next words are rushed. “He wants us, all of us. Damian was more upset about being left out than it being kept a secret. And he’s a year older than Tim when he joined us, I think he’s ready.” His eyes are wide, imploring to Bruce’s stark face.

“You have affection for him too... don’t you?”

Dick’s stomach drops when Bruce physically recoils, disgust on his face. “He’s my son.”

Confusion fills Dick’s mind, followed quickly by hurt, then anger. “We’re your sons too.” He tries to keep his tone level, even as he listens to his father demean their entire relationship.

“You know what I mean,” Bruce looks at him with irritation. “Damian is my real son. My blood.”

His anger flares. “We’re not your ‘real sons’?? Then why adopt us at all? I guess those were just papers to you, just did it for the tax reduction.”

“Not everything is about you, Grayson. Some things should never be done.” Bruce stands, a deep scowl on his face, but when he see’s how truly upset Dick is it wavers. He looks to the side. “If you wish to pursue him... I will not stop you. But do not expect me to partake.”

Dick sneers at Bruce before turning on his heel and stomping out of the cave.

————

Hypocrite.

The word was thrown around left and right when Dick told Jason and Tim what happened. Jason added a few more colorful words as he paced and ranted about Bruce. They had all agreed that it was wrong of Bruce to discredit their relationship like this. They are all his sons, just as much as Damian is. Just as they are all equally each other’s lovers. Both Tim and Jason admitted that they had romantic inclinations towards Dami, the latter mumbled albeit reluctantly. 

Dick worried for Tim the most during their discussion. He seemed the most hurt by their fathers view and he stared pensively out the window.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Jason gestures wildly. “Just take turns fucking ‘em both? Weekdays for the brat and weekends and holidays for the bat?”

Dick snorts but quickly turns serious again. “I don’t think that would be fair or healthy for Damian... and I have a feeling this would be all or nothing for him.”

Tim finally turns to face them. “We need to convince Bruce to get over his little moral dilemma. He’s the one who’s in the wrong, and I bet we can change his mind.”

Scoffing, Jason looks at him. “How?”

Dick feels a shiver go through him at Tim’s expression and he’s glad he isn’t on the tail end of whatever scheme he’s thinking of.

“I have an idea.”

————

Tim explains everything, receiving a shocked look from Dick and a hearty laugh from Jason. And that evening they put their plan into motion.

Since everyone is tense, Bruce suggested they eat dinner in their rooms tonight. After Alfred prepared the meals, Tim offered to take everyone their food. And once he slipped around the corner, he added a strong sedative to Bruce’s plate. He set down his food and watched as Bruce took a bite before pecking his cheek and skipping off.

Thirty minutes later, Jason and Dick come in to find Bruce slumped in his seat, asleep. They haul him up and just finish depositing him on his king sized bed when Tim walks in, ropes in hand. They secure his wrists and ankles to the bedposts and step back to review their handy work.

Bruce was already shirtless, but they did have to take off his pants, leaving him in his gray boxers. They taped his mouth shut and propped his head up to better view what was about to take place. His body is lax, face peaceful despite unknowingly being restrained and spread out for his sons use. They see his face twitch, his fingers curling slightly.

“He should be waking up soon.” Tim says, looking at the time on his phone. “He won’t be able to move much, but he’ll be conscious.”

Jason claps his hands together. “Alright, now all that’s left is getting the kid over here.” He starts to walk out but Dick stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll go get him.”

Dick leaves them and heads down the hallway to Damian’s room. He knocks twice before walking in at Damian’s permission. He smiles. “Hey Dami.”

Damian swivels around where he is sat at his desk. “Hey.” His voice is soft. He clearly is anxious about finding out how the others feel about him.

Making his way across the room, Dick keeps an unworried expression on his face. He sits at the base of his bed. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” He gives him a sly wink and jerks his head to the door.

Damian flushes and tries to suppress a smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dick holds out his hand. “Everyone’s waiting for you, you wanna see it?” The excited expression on Damian’s face eases all of Dick’s remaining worries about the plan. Damian grasps his hand and he leads him out and to the master bedroom.

He pushes the door open for Damian and follows him in when he hears him gasp. His eyes are zeroed in on his unconscious father restrained to his bed. Damian sputters and whips around to face Dick, then his other brothers.

“What have you done to Father?!” His little fists are clenched at his sides as he steps between them protectively.

Dick interjects before Jason has the chance to open his mouth and cause an argument. “Damian, please listen. We all like you, love you! But Bruce was being a little... stubborn. I promise he wants you just as much as we do, and we can prove it.”

Damian’s scowl lowers slightly. “...How?”

It’s Tim’s turn to step in. “You already know Bruce loves you, now we just need to prove that he wants you sexually. Right?”

Damian turns cherry red. “I-I guess.” He crosses his arms.

“Well, there’s an easy way to check.” Tim crosses the room and trails his fingers down Bruce’s chest and palms his crotch slightly. He looks back to Damian. “His body can’t lie.”

“I’m not going to touch him if he doesn’t want me.” Damian says sternly.

Jason smirks. “You won’t need to.” He dips close to Damian’s ear. “Just give him a show.”

Damian shivers at the implication and eyes his Father’s prone form. He gulps nervously. “I-I don’t know what to do.”

Dick appears by his side places a hand on his waist. “Don’t worry, baby bird, we’ll help you.” He guides Damian closer to him and leans down, letting him decide what he wants. Damian hesitates a moment, but tilts his head up and closes his eyes. What a sweet boy. 

Dick closes the space between their lips, relishing the feeling of having his his brothers soft mouth on his. One hand on his waist, he brings the other to the back of Damian’s head and pulls lightly. They move together slow, Damian clearly a beginner with his hesitant kisses but Dick eases the tension with his languid movements.

It seems like Damian needs to catch his breath so they pause. He pants softly, looking at his other brothers who he’s felt their gaze this entire time.

“Don’t just stare at me.” He snaps.

That seems to break the air of tension in the room. Jason smirks and saunters over, wedging himself between the two. “Yeah? What do you want us to do instead?” His tone is condescending as always, but laced in arousal and Damian doesn’t back away from his stare.

“Kiss me.”

They clash together, Jason crouching slightly to hoist Damian up by his waist and he wraps his legs around him. They kiss feverishly, Jason immediately licking at the seam of his mouth to be allowed entrance. Damian wraps his arms around his neck and grants it, tilting his head and parting his mouth. 

Jason doesn’t seem to allow him a moment to breathe, plundering his mouth. Dick is a little worried he’s gonna scare Dami off but the boy responds with just as much passion. This makes up for his lack of experience, and Dick can tell Jason is also enjoying himself. Everything is a challenge between those two, even this.

Damian is the one to concede as he pulls off with a gasp, glaring at Jason’s smug face. “Scoundrel.” Damian mutters.

“How rude.” Jason snickers and walks over to the bed with Damian still in his arms. “Take this kid off my hand, will ya’.” He plops Damian in Tim’s lap where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. Damian blushes at the manhandling and looks up at his brother.

Tim basically leers at him. “Gladly.” He leans closer, but only brushes their lips together. His lashes flutter, eyes shining with mischief. “What are you waiting for?” He licks his lips, tongue briefly flicking across Damian’s parted lips.

Damian lets out an indignant huff but closes the gap, pushing together hurriedly. Tim takes it in stride, letting him control the kiss for a moment. Still worked up from his aggressive make out with Jason, he accidentally clacks their teeth together. Damian pulls back with wide eyes and mumbles an apology.

“It’s alright, baby bird.” Tim says. “Let me show you.” 

He thumbs his lip and leans close, this time kissing Damian’s cheek first before claiming his mouth. Tim kisses similar to Dick, unhurried and expertly, but a bit more domineering. He bites Damian’s bottom lip, earning a gasp, and he chuckles darkly. 

Tim suddenly moves, raising his knee and twisting to push Damian onto his back on the bed. Now hovering over him, Tim leans down to mouth along his jaw.

“Oh, gods.” Damian breathes unsteadily. He can feel Tim’s smirk against his ear as he nibbles his lobe. He can feel the heat in his stomach grow, Tim’s breath on his neck much more intoxicating than it has may right to be. Tim sucks a spot in the crook of his neck and he gasps, wriggling impatiently on the bed.

A noise to the side breaks them from their reverie and they look over. 

It looks like Jason and Dick have decided to entertain themselves. Jason is on his knees, licking wet stripes up Dick’s cock.

Damian eyes the pair with wonder, curious and completely aroused by the sight before him. Who knew Jason would willingly kneel before another man? Tim notices his interest and sits up.

“You wanna try that?”

Damian gulps, but nods and gets to his feet. Tim brings him over to their other brothers and stands beside Dick. Jason pulls off and pats the space beside him, urging Damian near.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Jason is the best at this. Having such a big mouth makes him an excellent cock sucker.” Dick tells Damian seriously, earning a seething glare and a pinch to his thigh from the man in question. He hisses.

“Dick’s a dick but he isn’t wrong.” Jason winks at Damian and places a teasing kiss to the side of the penis in front of him. “I’ll teach you how to suck the soul right out of their cock.”

Tim laughs and begins unbuttoning his pants. When he takes himself out Damian eyes the daunting length inches from his face. He’s a bit smaller than Dick, but not by much. He’s trimmed neatly at the base, a pleasant curve that leads to his circumcised pink head. 

“What do I do?” Damian nervously runs his fingers through the carpet padding his knees.

Jason takes Dick into his hand and gives a few strokes. “Get familiar with it first. It’s not hard, just touch it like you’d touch your own dick.” He pops the head into his mouth for a second. “And if you wanna suck it, go for it. Pretend it’s a popsicle and lick it.” He merges the two tactics, pumping the base while simultaneously licking the tip. Dick moans and places his hand on Jason’s head.

With his new instructions to guide him, Damian touches Tim’s cock. It’s firm and hot in his small grip, his lighter skin tone contrasting with Damian’s. He gives a tentative stroke, watching as the soft skin moves and slides. With no reaction from the teenager above him, he tightens his grip and starts up a leisurely pace. He looks up at Tim.

“Like this?” The sight of Damian on his knees with his small hand wrapped around his cock and looking up at him with those bright emerald eyes makes Tim throb.

“Yeah, just like that, Dami. You’re doing so good.” Tim runs his fingers through his hair and Damian’s lashes flutter, bashful from the praise. 

Throughout this, Jason has been bobbing on the thick length given to him. Always the cock hungry slut, he wiggles his head down till his nose is buried in Dick’s pubes. Tears prick his eyes and he chokes slightly. Even an expert cock sucker like him would have trouble taking all of Dick’s length.

Dick watches all of his brothers with lidded eyes, relishing in the hot heat around him and being witness to his little brothers first blow job. A shift on the bed draws his attention and he smiles.

“Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” 

Bruce blinks, dazed still from the sedative and pulls at the ropes. Realizing he’s restrained, he jolts awake faster, sucking in a breath through his nose when he takes in his surroundings. He tries to talk but the layers of duct tape over his mouth muffle him so he just glares at Dick.

All of them look over to their father. Damian quickly rips his hand away, as if caught doing something wrong but Tim massages his head reassuringly. “Give him a show, baby bird. This is what we’re here for.”

Damian looks into his father’s eyes, face bare and yearning. It seems to shock the man and he freezes, unable to look away as Damian turns back to the task at hand and takes Tim back into his grip.

When he leans down and gives the hot flesh a tentative lick, Bruce begins to struggle in earnest. His muffled protests make Damian’s lip quiver and he stops again.

Dick sighs in exasperation and eases Jason off of him, giving him a quick kiss before going over to Bruce’s side. “Don’t be like that, Bruce. Can’t you see you’re hurting his feelings?” He lays down beside him and loops his arm around his shoulder good heartedly. “Damian’s been such a good boy, and he’s so eager. Just watch.” Dick’s tone is light but he squeezes Bruce’s shoulder in a death grip, emphasizing his statement. 

Don’t hurt Damian’s fucking feelings.

With Dick gone, both Jason and Damian are kneeling in front of Tim. Jason takes his brothers chin and turns his dejected face towards him. 

“Don’t pay any attention to him.” Jason says, voice strangely kind. “Just focus on us.” He kisses Damian passionately, once again overwhelming his senses with him. It seems to do the trick, as Damian relaxes and mewls into the kiss. 

Something taps against his cheek and when they break apart Damian blushes when he realizes it was Tim’s dick. 

“C’mon, babe. You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Tim teases.

The term of endearment makes Damian’s heart flutter and he once again licks his cock. It doesn’t taste weird, just like clean skin, so he licks longer wet swaths. Jason moves out of the corner of his eye and suddenly his mouth is on Tim as well. He envelopes the tip and sucks, moaning, before pulling off with a pop.

“They feel the most at the tip.” Jason teaches, sitting back on his heels.

Damian places a kiss to the pink head, plush lips like a warm hug to the sensitive skin. He licks his lips and is shocked by the new flavor, salty and a little bitter and slippery on his lips. He presses his lips together, coating it over his lips like lipgloss. 

Tim moans at the inadvertently obscene act, hips jerking forward and hitting Damian’s cheek, leaving a strip of precum behind. It’s not there long, Jason dips in and licks it off.

“Are you seeing this, Bruce?” Dick whispers in his ear, too low for the others to hear so as not to disturb them. “Your precious baby boy is treating his brothers so good, look at them getting along.” Jason gives Damian a kiss.

“They play together so well, when was the last time Jason and Dami didn’t argue when in the same room?” Dick hums in faux consideration, massaging his bulge in his pants leisurely.

“This could be so good, B. You’ve just got to let it happen. Don’t you want us all to be happy together?”

Bruce’s frown never leaves his face, but his eyes also never leave Damian. 

Dick smirks, patting his shoulder and turning back to the show. 

Damian and Jason share Tim’s cock, licking and sucking all over it. Damian is currently trying to take Tim into his mouth, only getting maybe three inches in before having to back off. But he works with what he can, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside with the flat of his tongue. Jason showed him that move. He bobs his head, looking up at Tim the entire time.

“Good boys.” Tim breathes out, earning a small glare from Jason where he’s mouthing at his balls. He pulls at the skin softly, rolling his sack on his tongue.

Damian’s face is flushed and his pants tight around his crotch. He gets even harder every time he tastes a spurt of precum on his tongue, it feels like a reward for his hard work. His hips begin to hump the air as he gets more desperate.

Jason takes notice and puts his hand over his bulge, letting him rut against it. The friction from his pants and the new pressure make Damian’s head swim. Jason goes back up to make out with Damian, Tim’s cock slipping and sliding between their desperate mouths. Tim curses.

“Oh fuck, I’m close.”

Jason uses the hand that isn’t fondling Damian to fist Tim, still giving Damian sloppy kisses around Tim’s cock. “C’mon, Timmy, give it to us. Come in our little brothers mouth.”

That’s all it takes for Tim to shoot off, moaning as Jason pumps his cum into Damian’s open mouth. It lands on his tongue first, the next shot hitting the back of his throat and making him cough a little. But he’s still coming, and Jason aims it at his mouth before it has the chance to splash Damian’s face.

Damian swallows the viscous seed, looking up at Tim, both of them breathing hard. “Was it... ok?”

Tim laughs softly and crouches down to kiss him, uncaring of the taste of himself. “You were great, baby bird.”

An amused chuckle breaks them from their soft moment. Jason points to the bed.

There, Dick is still stroking himself to their display, and Bruce is still strapped to the bed. The one difference from the last time they checked is the obvious tent in his boxers.

Damian blushes but looks at Dick in surprised joy. Dick shrugs. “I told you, Dami. You’re irresistible.” He stands up and motions them all over. 

They come over and Dick puts his hands on Damian’s shoulders, turning him to face Bruce. “See that, baby bird? You did that. He wants you, Dami. Do you want him?”

Damian is breathing hard, eyes focused on his fathers clothed hard on. He did that? His own dick twitches at the thought of touching it.

“I do.” 

Dick leans close to his ear. “Do you want him inside of you?” His hands slip down to grab his ass and Damian shivers.

Inside of him... Damian knows what sex entails, how it works between two men. He’s never put anything inside of him, not even his fingers, but he can’t deny the heat that pools in his stomach imagining his father’s cock filling him up.

“Yes.” He breathes, noticing how Bruce’s eyes widen and his struggles resume. He finds he doesn’t care. His father is a liar, it’s clear that he wants him.

“Wonderful.” Dick pats the space between Bruce’s legs. “Up you go.”

Damian’s eyes widen. Right now??

Jason notices the fear in his eyes and steps in. “We’ve got to prep you first, kid. Nothin’s going in you yet so calm down.”

That eases Damian and he crawls up on the bed, looking at his father then his brothers.

“We’ve got to get you naked now, baby bird.” Dick begins by stripping himself, the others following suit to show off their athletic bodies. Damian isn’t usually shy, but the context makes him hesitate a little bit. But he psychs himself up and quickly undresses.

Dick climbs up on the bed and strokes his arm. “You’re beautiful, Dami.” He slips their mouths together and lays Damian down between Bruce’s legs, hovering over him. He trails kisses down from his neck to his golden chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

The new sensation makes Damian gasp and rut his hips into the air, he still hasn’t had the chance to come. When he whimpers again Dick coos at him.

“I know, baby, you’ll get to come soon. I promise.” Dick continues playing with his nipples, licking and sucking them till they are red and puffy. Finally he stops and trails further down, all the way to his crotch.

Impatiently, Damian jerks his hips up and whines but Dick tuts at him. 

“Not yet. I need you to flip over for me, ok?”

Damian does so eagerly, unsure of what comes next but needing to get off. The new position puts his face inches away from Bruce’s crotch and his breath hitches. A pillow is thrown his way.

“Put it under your chest. I want B to be able to see your face.” Dick instructs, maneuvering Damian into his knees in the process.

After he does as told, Damian sheepishly looks at his father, who in turn is looking at him. He can’t tell what he’s thinking, and he’s not going to try. His body will be honest with him.

Damian whirls his head around when he feels Dick spread his cheeks. Dick winks at him before his face disappears behind his butt and Damian feels a wet stripe over his hole. He yelps and jerks forward, gripping tight to the pillow under his chest as Dick continues his ministrations.

“Hnng.” Damian tries not to make any noise but Dick is doing nothing of the sort. It seems like he’s trying to be as loud as possible, slurping and smacking his lips while he tongues at Damian’s tight furl.

Damian blushes at the obscene sounds, but it feels good so he doesn’t move away. 

Curious, he looks around for the other two and find them laying parallel to Bruce, stacked on top of each other but facing opposite ways. It seems so complex, yet convenient for what they are doing.

Tim is on the bottom facing Damian so he can see that he’s doing the same thing Dick is, licking at Jason’s entrance. The only difference is that he also has two fingers beside his tongue plunging in and out. He can’t clearly see Jason, but from what he can tell he is doing the same thing but on top of Tim.

Dick wriggles his tongue inside, capturing his strayed attention once again. Damian moans embarrassingly loud, legs shaking as he comes against the bed. Dick doesn’t stop, if anything he goes faster, nipping at his rim softly and fucking Damian with his tongue.

He trembles through his orgasm, a stray tear falling down his face as his mouth hangs open and he looks up. Bruce is staring intently at his face, chest heaving and there’s now an obvious wet patch of pre where his tip is.

Damian smiles lazily and places his hand on Bruce’s hairy thigh that borders his face. The muscle flinches but Damian doesn’t remove his hand, instead wiggling closer till he’s face to face with his clothed crotch.

He drops his face and noses at the heavy length, keeping eye contact the entire time. Uses his face to explore his fathers cock as he gets eaten out. Damian eyes drop down to the wet spot before latching on to the clothes tip and sucking.

Bruce lets out a strangled moan behind the tape shutting his mouth and he drops his head back.

Success.

Jason comes beside him, moaning and grinding back on Tim’s face and the three fingers pressing inside of him. He rolls over and collapses to the side of Tim, next to Bruce. He pants for a moment before sitting up, a satisfied look on his face.

“Hey, Dick.” He says his name like and insult. 

While still buried in Damian’s ass, Dick hums in acknowledgment, sending vibrations through him and making him moan.

“Have you stretched him yet?” Jason rolls his neck.

Dick actually backs off to respond. “Not yet, why?”

Jason goes over and pushes Dick away. “Cause I wanna fucking do it. Why’d you think I asked?” Dick concedes with a roll of his eyes and goes over to Tim.

Looking back over his shoulder, Damian watches as Jason squirts lube onto his fingers.

“Golden boy over there doesn’t realize it takes time to stretch a normal person enough to take a cock.” Jason murmurs. “Fucking masochist rarely uses more than two fingers before he starts whining like a bitch.”

Damian looks at him in surprise, touched by the concern. “Thank you, Jason.”

Jason actually blushes. “Yeah, whatever.” He begins massaging Damian’s rim with his lubed fingertips, trying to relax the muscles. The added slickness feels weird on his skin, but Damian doesn’t complain. He knows this will help a lot.

His index finger pushes in slowly, exploring a place that has never been touched. Damian exhales shakily and tries to adjust to the new sensation. Doesn’t really feel that great. He rests his cheek against Bruce’s thigh and tries to relax.

When Jason begins pumping his finger steadily, it costs his insides with more lube and it becomes easier. His body begins to feel more lax.

“That’s it.” Jason murmurs, and wedges the tip of his middle finger alongside the other. 

Damian immediately clenches again, wincing in pain when he does so. Is this how it’s supposed to feel? He barely had two fingers in, how is he going to fit his father’s dick?

“You’ve gotta relax, kid.” Jason sighs and sits back, removing his fingers. “C’mere.” Damian sits up and shuffles over, waiting for more instructions. Jason pats his lap. “I said c’mere.” 

Damian crawls onto his lap, legs on either side of Jason’s waist, their dicks inches from touching. He looks up. “I thought you were going to finger me?”

Jason smirks. “Trust the process.” Then he pulls Damian by his ass flush against him. Damian gasps when their lengths run together and is about to question him again when he feels Jason’s fingers circle his hole again. When he’s entered again, Damian clings to Jason and buries his face into the crook of his neck. Jason rubs his hand up and down his back comfortingly.

“I’ve gotchu, kid.” His warmth and touch make Damian relax, breathing in his scent. When another finger prods at his hole Damian’s breath hitches but he doesn’t tighten up, just lets it in.

The fingers are still for a minute while Damian gets used to the stretch. Only when Damian peeks up from where he’s hiding his face and nods does Jason begin pumping them carefully.

As this is going on, Tim and Dick occupy themselves besides Bruce. They’re laying on their sides and making out, rutting against each other leisurely. They look like a pair of cats, so fluid and elegant in their movements.

Damian gasps when he goes through a full body shiver, all of his nerves lighting up. His dick throbs so he humps lightly against Jason. 

“There we go.” Jason begins scissoring his fingers while simultaneously pressing against that amazing spot that makes Damian see stars every other second. He even begins pushing back into his fingers, arms wrapped tight around Jason’s neck. He wants to feel ashamed for allowing Jason to see him so desperate, so vulnerable, but it feels so good to be enveloped in his warmth and he doesn’t want it to stop.

The two fingers slip in and out of Damian with ease so Jason adds a third. It’s a stretch, but with the pleasure clouding his mind Damian allows it to fill him up. Still softly rubbing their lengths together, he huffs warm breaths against Jason’s skin.

“Yes.” He keens when his prostate is stimulated again. “F-feels good.”

“Damn right it does.” Jason starts up a faster pace, keeping one arm wrapped tight around Damian’s waist and pulling him down to roll their hips together. “Who’s making you feel good, huh? Who’s got their fingers up your ass?”

Damian gasps at the filth pouring from his mouth and the tingling in his groin. “Y-you are. Ahh! Jason- feels good.” He pushes his face into Jason’s neck to hide his flush.

Jason’s had his eyes locked with Bruce this entire time. A cocky smirk brought on by the angry and divided expression on their father’s face. Was that, dare he say, jealousy on Bruce’s face? Eyes lidded he puts his mouth on Damian’s ear.

“You wanna come again, baby bird. Go ahead. Come with your brothers fingers in your hole while your Daddy watches you.” 

Reminded of where he was and who was behind him forces Damian’s orgasm out of him. Stimulated from both ends, his nails dig in to Jason’s shoulders as he shoots off with a broken cry. Jason milks his prostate, making his orgasm last longer until he’s shaking against him.

His fingers are removed slowly with a wet pop and Damian whimpers at the empty feeling. Jason massages his back, placing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“You did good, kid.”

Damian raises his head, dazed with his mouth parted. He falls forward and presses a soft kiss to Jason’s lips, missing the mark slightly. Jason’s eyes widen and he flushes.

They hear Dick laugh. “Aww big boy can’t handle a kiss from Dami?” He’s sitting up besides Tim, both of them with messy hair and red lips.

Jason sputters. “Shut up.”

Dick rolls his eyes and looks at Damian, giving him a soft smile. “You having fun?”

Nodding, Damian pries himself away from Jason a bit, now realizing how close they were. 

Tim crawls forward, now sitting on his knees next to Bruce’s torso. He fingers their father’s waist band. “Do you still want to do this?”

Damian is quiet for a moment. He’s never felt closer to his brothers than he does now. He wants to feel that same bond with his father. And like they said, he’ll come around eventually. Maybe this will be the final push for him to realize what he wants.

He moves off of Jason’s lap, now facing Bruce. He looks him in the eyes. “Yes.”

Tim smiles at him reassuringly and leans forward to kiss him. “I’m glad, baby bird.” And with that he draws Bruce’s boxers down his thighs.

Bruce’s length bobs when it’s freed and Damian’s eyes widen. He’s seen it in passing, but only ever soft. Now hard, it was probably almost nine inches long, not to mention wide, getting a bit slimmer towards the tip. It pulsed, the head peeking out past his generous foreskin an angry red and absolutely dripping. Damian gulped.

“We’ll help you.” Tim says, slipping their hands together. “Don’t worry, Dami, we’re here.”

Damian takes a deep breath and nods. With Tim still holding his hand he climbs on top of Bruce until he’s straddling his waist. He purposefully avoids looking into his fathers eyes, he’s not backing out.

Jason stays attached to his back, the barrel of his chest comforting and he sits between Bruce’s open legs. “Scoot back.”

He does so until his butt is hovering above that monstrous cock. Damian squeezes Tim’s hand and sinks down.

It slips between his cheeks. It feels hot and Damian goes back up to try again. This time Jason holds Bruce’s dick still with one hand so when Damian feels the tip of it kiss his rim and he pushes down, it pops in. 

Damian lets out a shaky, anxious breath and looks up at the ceiling. It’s just the tip, just the tip and he already feels split open. Much bigger than Jason’s fingers, his rim is almost painfully stretched. How is he supposed to take the rest of him?

Just before tears of frustration brim his eyes, he feels soft touches on his skin. Tim is stroking his cheek, kissing his shoulder as he lets Damian basically crush his hand. He didn’t notice but Jason is holding all of his weight since Damian is slumped back against his chest and he’s kissing his neck and rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down his chest. 

And Dick is sitting beside Bruce, looking at him in awe. “Look at you.” He whispers. “You’re gorgeous, Dami.”

Damian’s heart swells with how much love and appreciation he feels for his brothers. They are treating him so well, making this as good for him as they can. They believe in him.

He takes a deep breath and sinks further down. It doesn’t get easier, if anything he seems to be getting bigger, stretching his rim impossibly wide. Damian whimpers, tears making his vision blurry, and tries to keep going but Jason stops him.

“Don’t go too fast, kid.” His hand trails down to Damian’s crotch and he pumps him slowly. “It’ll feel good soon, I promise.”

That eases all of Damian’s worries. Jason would never lie to him simply to spare his feelings. He rests his head back and relaxes into Jason’s hold. 

“Ok.”

The hand on his penis is so big it almost fully disappears in his grip. Jason expertly works him over, slow and careful considering he came just recently. But it feels good, and the low pleasure melds with the pain enough for him to take another inch.

“You’re doing so good, baby bird.” Tim says, pressing his lips against Damian’s shoulder and looking up at him.

Tim has always been unnaturally good looking with his cat like eyes and silky hair and the praise makes Damian blush.

Damian’s knee slips and he takes two more inches rapidly, making him cry out. Jason rights him but tears still fall from his eyes and he lets out a choked sob. It’s so much.

“Aww, B, you’ve made him cry.” Dick sighs. “Your baby’s putting himself through so much pain for your pleasure... are you really going to treat him so coldly?”

Bruce is breathing hard through his nose, eyes wide and fixed on where he’s breaching Damian.

“Y’know now you’ve fucked every single one of your sons, right? There’s no going back now. You can’t just push this away. Us away.” Dick whispers in Bruce’s ear, too low for the others to hear.

“Is he tight? I bet he’s tight. I can’t wait to fuck him... oh he’s gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock.” Dick smirks and kisses the side of Bruce’s face.

He is tight. Damian feels so stretched, so full and he’s almost taken all of him. Tim wipes the beads of sweat off his brow.

“You’re almost there, Dami.”

Damian is starting to feel an almost pleasant ache in his stomach, and he drops down to fully sheath his father inside of him. He gasps, placing his hands on Bruce’s abs to brace himself.

His brothers praise him but he can’t fully take in their words, so overwhelmed with what he’s accomplished. He raises his head and looks at Bruce with teary eyes.

“Father.” He whispers, raising himself on his knees and slowly sliding back down. Damian moans, arching his back and does it again. 

“Oh.” The pain has dulled, leaving mostly pleasure with every drag of the hot cock inside of him. He drops down and his prostate is hit dead on. Damian shivers hard, mouth hanging open.

He does that again, raising up and letting gravity drop him back down. It’s a lot, being split open so hard and fast but it feels so indescribably good. His hard prick bobs as he moves faster.

“How do you feel, Dami? Tell him.” Dick is standing now, and he pulls Damian’s head back by his hair and looks into his dazed eyes as he bounces and whines.

Damian pants and looks at Bruce’s face. “F-full. I feel so full.” He leans back and looks at his tummy, patting it. “Feel you in h-here. So good.” 

Bruce lets out a choked moan and shutters, but his hips jerk up and sheath his cock in him.

Damian looks down in surprise and starts up again in earnest, bouncing up and down his fathers cock.

They don’t hear the chuckle from Dick, too lost in the rut own pleasure. “I think you’ve got the hang of it.” He tells Damian and turns to where his other brothers are rolling around together.

“I think Dami’s got him.” He says and hugs Tim from behind, kissing his neck. 

Tim smiles from where he’s marking up Jason’s chest. “I knew he could do it.”

“Yeah, yeah he’s a miracle boy.” Jason snarks and lifts up his legs. “Someone needs to fuck me already.” He yelps when Tim bites his nipple.

“What a needy boy.” He teases, but spreads some lube in his cock and lines himself up. Tim leans over him, arms on either side of Jason’s head and pushes in. “Don’t tell me you were jealous of all the attention Damian was getting.” He shuffles his legs a bit to make room for Dick behind him.

“I think he was.” Dick says in mock surprise and spreads Tim’s cheeks to watch as his lubed cock opens him up. 

Jason moans from the penetration and starts stroking himself but still has the mind to grumble, “Fuckin’ wasn’t.” before moaning again and rolling his hips back into Tim’s thrusts.

Tim lets out a shaky laugh that turns into a moan as he’s gripped tight by Jason’s heat and simultaneously gets fucked by Dick. His head drops down against Jason’s collarbone. Jason’s muscular thighs are pressed against his chest, bent in half while Tim fills him over and over again.

Pent up, Dick starts up a fast pace, gripping Tim’s slim waist and pulling him back into his cock. With every harsh thrust Tim is jolted forward and filling Jason up. Tim’s hair falls to the side and bounces with the movement. 

“Oh fuck, Dick!” Tim bends one knee and props it on the bed, getting a better angle for Dick to hit his prostate. “Aah!” He can’t choose between fucking into Jason’s tight hole or pushing back into Dick.

Jason clenches down and rolls his hips, making Tim curse. “I’m still here you selfish prick, fuck me like you mean it.” He growls.

Tim lifts his head and glares at him. Then he grabs Jason’s broad shoulders and yanks him closer to the edge before snapping his hips. He leans down and bites his neck. 

“Yesss.” Jason lets his head flop back against the mattress and pumps his cock faster.

Dick grits his teeth, watching as his hard cock splits Tim’s pink hole open. It practically is sucking him back in.

“You want me to come in you, Timmy?” Dick speeds up, about to do just that but Tim stops him.

“W-wait.” He holds a shaky hand back to Dick’s chest. “I wanna,” a deep breath, “wanna come on them.” He points to their left.

Damian isn’t sitting up anymore. Instead he’s chest to chest with Bruce and he’s rolling his hips down to meet his fathers thrusts. It’s not as deep this way, but it is fast and Damian is drooling and letting out little, “ah ah ah’s” with every thrust. He looks absolutely debauched.

Dick licks his lips. “Good idea.” He slowly removes himself from Tim, and the other two do the same. They crowd around Bruce and Damian, stroking their cocks.

Damian notices their presence and whines high in his throat, rocking desperately onto the thick cock splitting him open and rutting against his fathers stomach.

“I l-love you.” He whimpers, tears flowing continuously from his eyes.

His brothers look at each other in quiet shock. They never say that when they’re having sex. They rarely say it at all actually. All of them a little too proud to voice what they already know. Not wanting to be too vulnerable. But here Damian is, looking at them with such adoration and giving all of himself to them. 

Dick brushes away his tears. “We love you too, baby bird.” 

Damian gives them a sleepy smile, panting. He gets jolted harder as Bruce fucks up into him faster. His balls slap against Damian’s plush ass and then still, thigh muscles twitching as he comes inside. Bruce moans deep. Damian cries out at the feeling of warm cum washing inside of him and comes against Bruce’s stomach, shivering through the aftershocks with his eyes rolled back.

His brothers fist their cocks a couple times more before unloading over the pair, milky white cum splashing over them. They all crawl onto the bed, cuddling against Damian and Bruce as they pant.

Dick looks over everyone then meets Bruce’s eyes. “We’re all together now, B.” He lays his head on his chest.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope this was ok 😅 this was my first shot at a pairing with more than 2 people so I hope it didn’t get too confusing. Anyways! Thank you for reading :D ilyyyy ❤️❤️


End file.
